Silent Observer
by Dark Calamity of Princess
Summary: Major spoiler for the ending, Ankh is going to disappear but Eiji doesn't know it, only Hina and one more person know about that. And "that person" finally can talk to Ankh about the end and their feelings. RnR please!


Finally OOO is ended, the episode 48 was….nice, at least. Even though the ending was bitter and sweet, since Ankh is…yeah, you know what. But, I also pissed because Shingo didn't appear at the last episode, okay he did show up in the last scene but he didn't even have scenario. So, I make this fanfic about him and Ankh. It is rather dramatic. It took place when Ankh fights together with Eiji in the last battle.

Warning: OOC, major spoiler

Disclaimer: Ok, everyone know that Kamen Rider OOO isn't mine

* * *

><p>Silent Observer<p>

The last battle, the final battle was about to come tomorrow. Ankh just ate what may be his last Popsicle with bitter thoughts. Thanks to Maki, his core medal was cracked. He knew that sooner or later he would disappear completely just like the other Greeeds. His desire now has become pointless so he had decided to help Eiji.

He didn't know why, he didn't ever think about world peace, it was just that Maki pisses him off. So he needed to stop whatever that crazy old man going to do.

He also told Hina to not tell about Eiji about his core medal. What would Eiji do if he knew? Probably he would start running around and try to find out every possible way to fix his core medal. But, Ankh knew that it was impossible to get his core medal fixed. He just knew. It wasn't as if he was already giving up so easily, but he knew there was no way he could still be saved. Why waste energy to look for useless things like that. Already he could feel his existence disappearing bit by bit.

He would disappear soon—would he feel disappointed about it? Or regret? Or scared?

No, he wouldn't. He said so to himself, he had strangely felt satisfied these days. He wondered why, he didn't really understand.

He just needed to do the last thing before he disappears, he must helped Eiji in his battle with Maki and Uva.

He needed to. There would be no regrets after that. Wasn't that what Eiji used to say?

He won't sad or mad.

He was already satisfied.

"_**Ankh!"**_

What was that? Did Eiji call him? Ankh turned around to find Eiji was talking with Hina, not him.

Then, who?

"_**Ankh! Please hear me! Ankh!"**_

Who…

Don't tell him it was…

Ankh closed his eyes then entered his consciousness. Everything was black with his core medals and cell medals flying around, he could feel that the call was from his body.

Then, Ankh found him. This body's owner, Izumi Shingo. He was on the other side of _his_consciousness with a transparent wall setting them apart. But, he looked so desperate, he kept hitting the wall with both his hands even though it didn't make any sound or echo.

"Ankh!" he called, rather helplessly.

Ankh was wondering, how long had this man been calling for him? He only just noticed it now.

Ankh approached him warily. Izumi Shingo was as good as a stranger to him yet because of the fact Ankh shared this body with him, he was closer to _him_ than anyone. He had been using his body for a long time, he had been searching his memory for a long time.

But, Ankh almost never talked to him. Ankh barely even acknowledged him.

"What's wrong?" Ankh answered him.

Shingo jumped in surprise before looking up to Ankh. Finally he started to let out a sigh of relief and smiled. Ankh frowned in confusion. What was wrong with this man?

"Thank god, finally you answered my calls. I have been calling for you over and over but you never answered me," Shingo said, standing across the wall.

Ankh stared blankly at him, his own appearance reflected Shingo's. Despite that, Shingo and him were so different from each other. Shingo really looked like a nice guy, more than Eiji did. His eyes were tender and that smile…it was kind of disturbing him.

"Why did you call for me?" Ankh asked. Shingo looked to him before his expression changed, becoming more serious and sad.

"You….you will fight with Eiji, won't you?" Shingo asked.

Ankh snorted, why should this guy care about that? Oh yeah, world peace…

"Yeah, of course. That idiot cannot do anything properly without me," said Ankh with mocking tone. But, it seemed Shingo wasn't even bothered by that.

"But, you will disappear!" shouted Shingo, startling Ankh.

Why did this man…?

"So why? You should be happy, I will leave your body sooner," Ankh said with cold tone. Yes, Shingo should be happy; he wouldn't need this body anymore or rather, he couldn't stay inside this body any longer.

Ankh's words startled him a lot, the tone was very cold and impersonal but he knew Ankh was also troubled about that. Shingo had started to panic himself earlier when he sensed that Ankh's core had cracked due to Maki's attack. Since then he had tried to call out to Ankh, but he couldn't reach him.

But now, Ankh was standing in front of him, properly confronting each other about the situation. But he was taking the whole situation like it was nothing. Like it didn't matter, unimportant.

"Can we do something about it? Can your core medal be fixed?" asked Shingo again.

Ankh looked to him in confusion. He couldn't understand why Shingo asked that, this man in front of him should hate him more than anyone. He had been using his body without permission. He also almost killed Hina. But, why…?

"Why? Doesn't my disappearing means a good thing for you?" asked Ankh back.

Shingo shook his head, he placed both his hands on the transparent wall. "No! I never wanted you to disappear!" he shouted, rather desperately.

"Why? Why you don't hate me? Why? You should hate me!" shouted Ankh back, with angry face. He hated it, he couldn't get used when people acting nice to him.

"I never hated you….I always feel grateful to you," Shingo answered. He closed his eyes. "If it wasn't for you, I have would have died a long time ago," added him.

Ankh just growled at him softly. Yes, that was right. Shingo should be dead for a long time but he had taken care his body so he was healthy now.

"And, you have done what I could not do, and you've also protected Hina, so I cannot hate you. Ever!" added Shingo again before he smiled. And that smile was a sad smile.

Ankh remained silent, he didn't know what to say. He wanted to hit this man. He did not want for this person to act kindly to him. He could not accept it!

He would be disappearing soon, so he would rather Shingo did not do this, it would make it feel even worse than before.

"I…always wanted to say this," said Shingo after a few moments of silence.

"Thank you, Ankh," he said. Ankh's eyes widened, it was same as when Eiji thanked him. It was strange, confusing... he hated it. But, he also could feel a warm feeling all over his body. He felt… happy?

"Thank you for everything, for saving me, saving Eiji, saving Hina," said Shingo, making Ankh feel more awkward.

"And one more thing."

_Was there more of its? Please stop…_

"I'm sorry."

Ankh stunned then looked to Shingo with more confusion, if it was even possible. Shingo just stared to his feet.

"I've always have been…a useless viewer, silent observer. I always know that you and Eiji fighting hard together but I can't do anything," explained Shingo with low tone.

"And when Maki cracked your medal, I couldn't do anything…," added Shingo.

Ankh just stunned in his place. This man….he was sorry because he couldn't help him?

"It isn't your fault..," Ankh added, with low tone. Shingo looked into him but he was still sad, he couldn't believe what Ankh said to him.

"But, I couldn't do anything. Even though I said to Hina, to just do whatever she can, but the truth is I'm the one who can't do anything," said Shingo.

Ankh just stared at the helpless man. He couldn't say anything to cheer him up, he didn't know how to. He just wanted to punch this man then say to him to get more spirit but he couldn't reach him as well.

"It isn't true…"

Shingo raised his head to see Ankh in his eyes. Ankh was looking to another direction, it seemed he was kind of embarrassed about what he was about to say.

"You let me use your body, you let me live as you for a short while," Ankh added. Shingo just stayed silent, he couldn't believe it., Ankh had always been crude in his choice of words... but now he was trying to cheer him up?

"It was…fun," Ankh added with a little smile on the corner of his lips.

Shingo just stay silent as his eyes widened.

"That is good to hear," Shingo said before smiling.

Both of he remained quiet after that. Neither of them moved, neither of them said anything for a short while.

"I always hope that in the end neither of us will disappear," said Shingo, broke the silence.

Ankh just stared to him.

"But, it seems my hope will only end as a wish," Shingo added with sad smile.

Ankh just sighed but he was startled when he heard a sob, coming from the other.

"Actually… I had planned to give this body to you…," added Shingo, trying to hold his tears. It was embarrassing to cry in front of Ankh.

"It is fine if you want this body, as long as you will protect Hina for me, I don't mind it, but… it is too late now—," Shingo wiping the tears from the corner of his eyes.

Ankh closed his eyes, it was ironic to actually hear Shingo wanting to give this body to him. But, he was now…

"Don't cry … I don't like it," Ankh snapped.

Shingo snorted. Yes, Ankh would say that. To others it may sound unfeeling of him, but that was just the way Ankh showed that he cared. They've been together for so long he could always know what Ankh was thinking.

Both of them jumped as they could suddenly sense so many yummy scattering and wandering around, the final battle finally had come. They turned to each other before nodding.

"It seems our final battle is started," Ankh said.

Shingo nodded, "This time I will fight together with you, until the end".

Ankh only smiled at that. It was the time for him to fight until the end.

–

Shingo had been watching with Ankh on the sidelines, helplessly. While Eiji and Maki had been fighting, OOO Putotyrano form against the Dinosaur Greeed. He watched with bated breath as thousands of cell medals started gathering around them before Eiji consumed all of it to deliver the ultimate blow to Maki.

His hopes that the battle would end with only that dashed as Maki remained standing.

The attack has no effect on the Greeed. That strange floating giant device, seemed to have protected him—probably due to the many core medals stored inside of it. Eiji had overused his powers as OOO's armour broke apart. As Maki approached Eiji, he could see that Eiji intended to use his own Greeed powers...

That stupid lad…

Shingo could understand how Ankh feel right now. The anger, sadness and regret overflowed from him. Ankh attacked Eiji, he didn't want that man turned to be a full Greeed. Ankh, who was Greeed, never was happy that he was born as a Greeed, he wanted to become human. So, he won't ever let Eiji who was human, turn into a Greeed.

Suddenly, Ankh startled him when he felt the Greeed slipping away from him. Two of Ankh's core medals fled to Eiji's hand, and the last one, the cracked one, the one who held Ankh's consciousness…

"**NO!"**

–

Ankh gasped when his hand was grabbed by Shingo, in his consciousness, Shingo had broke the wall and caught him, refusing to let him go.

"What are you doing! Eiji needs me!" Ankh shouted, he could almost feel that he could already break free from this body but Shingo still held his hand, refusing to let him go.

"No! I won't let you go!" Shingo shouted back.

It was just like when the other Ankh had taken him from Shingo's body. At that time, Shingo couldn't reach Ankh, but this time for sure…

"Eiji needs me to fight, or your world will be doomed forever!" Ankh shouted again, he tried more to let his core medal go but Shingo still held him, his consciousness, inside his body so desperately.

Shingo didn't want to understand…

Please forgive him, but this time he wanted to be selfish…

He didn't want to lose Ankh…

Because after this, he knew that he wouldn't see this Greeed again…

Ankh wouldn't come back if he allowed it…

He would go away… forever….

"Shingo!" Ankh called out angrily but he startled when he saw Shingo was crying and holding his hand so desperately.

"I don't want to! I don't want an end like this!" shouted Shingo, his tears flowing hard, reflecting his sadness for the Greeed who was ready to leave his body.

"I don't want an end, where you are gone, where you die!" added Shingo again.

Ankh bit his lips, at this rate... even he himself would want to cry. But, he needed to go. He needed to, even though to be honest, he didn't want too…

He still wanted to live, to eat popsicle, to laugh together with everyone… that was a really sweet dream.

But, he couldn't…

"Please pass my messages for everyone…"

Shingo gasped, he saw Ankh smiling to him, a true smile. "Please say that I'm grateful for everyone, I couldn't say that with my own mouth, so please say it to them."

Shingo closed his eyes, letting more his tears flew out then he nodded.

"Shingo…"

More tears came out.

"I need to go, stupid, without me, Eiji will become Greeed," Ankh added gently this time. It was strange to hear that from this guy.

"I…"

"I was also happy," Shingo said. "I'm happy that I can live together with you in this body, even though just for a short period time."

Ankh just stared to him before he smirked.

Shingo nodded and started to let Ankh's hand go away.

He still didn't want to…

Why it had turned out to be like this?

"Ankh!" Shingo called out before finally Ankh's hand slipping away from his. He could feel a hard force ripping his body, it just like something big had been ripped out harshly from him.

And finally Shingo's consciousness blacked out.

But before passed out, Shingo could feel…

The emptiness without Ankh in his body…

He hoped that Ankh will come back, he would hope that until the end.

–

The end without Ankh, it wasn't a happy end. Everyone was glad that world was saved but neither of them were happy that Ankh died.

Eiji had said that Ankh was satisfied, that he was glad that he could die.

But, in the end Hina still cried for him. When finally Shingo and Hina returned to their apartment, the strong girl finally broke and cried her eyes out. Probably she had refused to cry in front of everyone, especially Eiji, because she didn't want to make anyone worry. But, when finally alone together with her brother, she broke down…

Shingo held her in his arms, he didn't say anything, he couldn't say anything because he also had hard time to hold out his tears. He patted Hina's head with his right arm. The way Hina was crying hard on his chest really broke his heart. It made him sad and regretful.

Why…?

Why had he always become the useless observer?

Why couldn't he do anything?

"Hina…, it is okay if you want to cry, just let it out," Shingo said with soft tone. Hina just cried on her brother arm.

"Ankh said… he was grateful," added Shingo. Hina stopped crying before staring into her brother's eyes.

"Ankh said that?" she asked with red eyes.

Shingo nodded.

"He was happy, it was fun," Shingo added. Hina sat stunned for awhile before she nodded and cried again. Shingo patted her head and lead her to her bedroom. She needed to sleep, it must be a very tiring day.

Once Shingo had make sure Hina fallen sleep, he went out from her room and took a walk out.

He also needed to clear his own mind.

He could feel the emptiness inside his mind, it made him uneasy. He wanted to fill the hole in his head with anything, but he couldn't do that. That hole that where Ankh used to reside.

And now after Ankh gone, that hole would probably remain forever.

Shingo smiled sadly to himself. Since when had he become too used with the Greeed existence inside his mind? At first it was really scary how he felt his body moved without his will. And how Ankh acted before had pissed him, he almost killed Hina for god's sake! But, after time passed, he became familiar with the other mind inside his body. Ankh wasn't a really bad Greeed. Of course, he was kind of selfish and easily irritated but he was… nice. Shingo knew that.

And now, after Ankh died, Shingo couldn't rid Ankh from his mind. He let his legs took him to wander aimlessly. He didn't really care, in this silent night, sad night, he wanted to go to somewhere. A place where he could let go all his sadness and regret.

When Shingo noticed, he was back to the place where he and Ankh had to part, the place where Eiji and Maki had fought. How long had he been walking? How far had he been walking? He sighed heavily before sitting on the ground.

Should he consider this place as Ankh's grave? That Greeed didn't have any grave, but still he wanted to visit Ankh's grave time by time.

Yeah, it was okay, just consider this as Ankh's grave, for Shingo.

"Keiji-san..."

Shingo turned his head to find Eiji standing not to far from him.

"Eiji-kun? Why you are here?" Shingo asked. He tried to smile but failed. He couldn't even put a fake smile on a day like this…

Eiji approached him before sitting next to the detective. "I guess it is same as you," he answered. Shingo looked into Eiji who started to stare at the starry sky. He sighed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," he said.

Both of them fell into silence, there were a lot things to talk but neither of them wanted to start any. They were grieving for the one who had sacrificed his life for saving this world.

"Thank you."

Eiji turned to see Shingo who was still starring into the sky.

"Thank you for saving me and Hina, and also… Ankh," Shingo added.

Eiji nodded, couldn't say anything then turned his head to the sky again.

"I believe he had said everything to you, that he was grateful," Shingo said, turned to see Eiji.

"Yeah, he did. He said he was satisfied," said Eiji, smile sadly to the sky.

"I think… I will start to travel again," he added before smiling to Shingo.

"Maybe I don't have any power to reach people just like before, but I still need to do what I can do, I will still try to reach to those people with my hand," Eiji explained.

Shingo was stunned for awhile, Eiji looked… bright. He was amazing…really amazing in his own way…

"Yeah, I understand, you could come back anytime you want. Hina and I would always welcome you," Shingo said before smiling to Eiji.

Eiji nodded. Shingo did the same before both of them glanced up to the sky.

They had to continue their life. Even though until now Shingo couldn't get rid of his regret about being useless observer, he would continue to live by repaying his sin.

And maybe… they still could meet him, in the future.

Until then, neither of them will forget about the red bird Greeed, who would stay in their heart as their hero.

And if that time came, Shingo wanted to see Ankh's smile once again.

Fin

* * *

><p>Actually I want to write more fanfic about Ankh and Shingo...<p>

Well, just review if you want more

Please review!


End file.
